Not everything lasts forever
Note - This story is going to be Feelsier then Feelsy, But I really wanted to write this (Thank Fuzzy for getting me in a feels mood) but if you're lighthearted I recomend you dont read this because, feels. Also noting that after reading this I decided in my Headcannon Everest is still alive durring this but passes a little under a month after Koho Summary When Koho gets close to the end of his time, Hercules tries to spend as much time as he can with him, but with his mate also in the Hospital preparing to have his pups he finds the time hard. But when a Miracle and Tragedy strike at the same time, Hercules finds something he didn't expect. Characters * Koho * Shiro * Elbert * Tatiana * Kilimanjaro * Isis * Trek * Hercules * Canyon * Ivy * Megra * Kokomo * Eren Story Koho lifted his head feebly letting out a cough as he smiled looking up at his pups who all sat around him in the hospital room. He pushed himself up so he could look over the edge and see his granddaughter Ivy sitting on the floor, looking up at him and innocently smiling at him. “Grandpaw Koho!” She squeaked when he looked down at her and smiled. Koho smiled looking down at her and letting out a cough. “Good Morning Sweetheart.” He said barely more than a whisper. “Good morning!” She let out a high pitched bark and placed her paws up on the side of the bed smiling. Koho coughed and moved his large paw so he could lightly poke the young pups nose making her sneeze. “Good morning dad.” Hercules said walking into the crowded room up to his old and frail father. “Hercules!” Koho gasped pushing himself up again, coughing and hunching over again “Good morning.” he finished smiling up at him. “Don't strain yourself, please” “Thank you.” Koho said layed placing his nose on his son's forehead “Thanks for coming, even with Megra expecting her pups any day now.” “Of course, I wanted to make sure that I could see you.” Hercules smiled. “Thank you Hercules it means..” Koho paused to cough a few times and then continues “It means alot.” “Of course.” Hercules looked down to see Ivy standing between his legs. “Hey Uncle Hercules!” She said smiling looking up at him with big round eyes. Her innocence protecting her from the tragedy. “Hey Ivy.” He said and looked down making her giggle. “You look funny from up there!” She laughed. “So do you!” Hercules replied and sat down leaning down and picking up the small pup by her scruff and setting her on the side of the hospital bed Koho laid in. Koho let out another wheezing cough scaring Ivy slightly. “It's alright little one” Hercules said giving the small husky mix a soothing lick. “You're safe here.” He soothed. She smiled fluffing her fur up. Suddenly Koho let out another wheezing cough this time sitting up as he hacked. The nurse got up quickly and walked over too Koho. “It's best that you guys go, he will be fine and you can come visit him again soon.” She said. Hercules bent his head down and picked up Ivy again turning around and following his mother, siblings, nieces and nephews out of the room. When they got outside in the waiting room Hercules set Ivy down and Walked across the hall. He opened the door too see Megra laying on her side. “Welcome back.” She smiled from under her blanket. Hercules smiled down at her large belly then back at her, any day now he would be a father and he couldn't wait. He sat next to the bed and placed his chin on the mattress, pressing his nose into her chest fur making her laugh. “I love you Megra, And I can't wait till our pups are born!” He laughed. She smiled and layed her paw on his neck. “Any day now Hercules!” She smiled and licked his nose making him blush playfully before licking her back. Suddenly Hercules felt his heart lurch and stepped back. Megra looked at him confused as he stood back looking down at the ground. His ears twitched and he gasped. “I can hear him! Somethings not right!” He said to her quickly turning to run out of the room. He ran through the main room were his siblings and families still stood. He disregarded them and ran too Kohos hospital room, he slowed down and as quietly as he could he saw as the doctors stood over Koho trying to soothe him. He nearly fell down as he heard the deep and pained wheezing coming from his old father. He sat up on the bed hunched over letting out coughs. “Don't worry about me i'm fine.” He tried to say interrupted by multiple fits of coughing. He slowly slipped down from sitting up into laying down and his coughing slowed down. Hercules sighed but when he looked up at the monitor his heart dropped into his chest. He saw the red spikes slowly leg shorter and longer separated. Hercules was next to his dad's bed in nearly an instant. Not long after Everest, and his siblings joined him. “Dad, Please tell me you're okay!” Hercules said tears starting to pool in his eyes as he places his paw on his father's shoulder. Koho weakly looked over letting out a few more coughs. “I'm sorry Hercules, But it's too late..” He wheezed trying not to cry himself. “No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, i'm sorry I got taken, i'm sorry about everything, I just wish I could have more time with you!” Hercules said pressing his nose into the coarse fur. Koho stayed silent the beeping from his monitor slowing down steadily as his breathing got shorter. After what seemed like an eternity Shiro was the first to speak up. “Dad, thank you, For everything.” He said placing his paw on his father's side that lay under a blanket. Tatiana was the next too speak up. “I'm sorry, for being such a pain in the tail, but I really loved you dad.” Tatiana said her eyes closing as tears dripped from her eyes. “Thank you for making me believe in myself.” Trek was the next too speak up placing his paw next to his older brother and his sister's paws. “I'm sorry that I couldn't show it, But I really love you and I will miss you.” Elbert said showing so much emotion in his eyes as he placed his paws. “Thank you so much for teaching me everything you knew and made me great.” Kilimanjaro said putting his paw next to his siblings. “Thank you for believing in me even when i didn’t.” Isis added. Canyon was the last as he stretched up next to Hercules. “Thank you, Thank you for everything.” Canyon said putting his paw on his dad's chest. Everest was the last so speak “I’ve been with you through everything Koho, I was the first person to meet you and I want to be the last to say goodbye.” She said, her raspy voice showing her age. She leaned down and pressed her head into his “I love you Koho, I love you so much, thank you for making everything in my life amazing.” She finished and lifted up her head, tears streaming down her eyes. Koho raised his head barely and smiled letting out a laugh. “Thank you, all of you, i'm so glad such great pups!” Koho said and then laid his head down “I will see you again, and I can't wait.” He said and let out his last breath. The monitor letting out a long droning beeping sound. Hercules wasn't fazed as he kept his nose pushed in his father's fur when suddenly he heard his name from the door. “Is Hercules in here?” A nurse asked. Hercules turned towards the door and wiped off the tears under his eyes and nodded. “Come with me.” She said. Hercules let out a sigh and placed his paw on his father's chest one more time “I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you.” He said barely more than a whisper as he walked over to the nurse. She turned around and lead him out. “What is it?” He asked. “You're pups are being born.” The nurse said. Hercules heart jumped when she said this and he nearly bolted to the room. “Megra! I'msosorry!” He gasped running over to her. She laughed and shifted her tail. “It's fine, You didn't need too see all the gross stuff, their already born.” She said moving her tail. Hercules looked down and gasped tears coming too his eyes again. He looked down at one of the pups, a spitting image of Koho was sitting right in front of him. Megra looked at him with concern. “I will see you again...and I can't wait...” He whispered under his breath as the small pup let out a large yawn his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Hercules, Are you crying?” Megra asked really worried. “His spirit is with us Megra!” Hercules gasped still looking down at the tan and white pup. “Hercules, What happened to Koho?” Megra asked worried about her mate. Hercules smiled and looked down at the pup next to his mate's belly. “Koho’s life is over, But in this pup his spirit will always be with us.” He said and placed his nose next to him “Can we name him Kokomo?” “Of course, I already have a name picked out for the other one, Eren.” Megra replied. Hercules smiled wide and gave the small pup a lick nodding at Megra choice in name. “Thats a great name!” He exclaimed quiet enough for the kits then he looked down at his pup and smiled “Welcome to the world Kokomo.” Koho's death.png|Amazing drawing of Kohos death by Silver Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Death of an OC character occurs